The Fight
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their first big, all-out fight while living in New York, resulting in a revelation from Blaine that makes Kurt fly home for a few days. After a talk with Santana, Blaine goes to see Kurt and they talk things out, knowing their relationship is strong enough to withstand anything. One-shot. Klaine, with Blaintana friendship.


They had their fights, it was true. Kurt and Blaine, contrary to some people's beliefs, were just like every other couple. They had their fights and their squabbles—sometimes over big things like the cheating incident, but mostly over little things like who left the toothpaste cap off and who left the coffee pot empty without making more.

This fight, though, was different. And Kurt knew it. He wasn't foolish enough to think he was psychic, like some people—(Rachel Berry)—but he did know Blaine well enough to sense when he was holding something back.

They'd started arguing directly after band practice in the living room. It was right after Elliott had gone home, but the rest of the band was still hanging around. Santana had turned on the TV to watch a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show with Dani while Rachel sat next to them reading a Stanislavsky book about acting method. It started with a simple remark from Blaine about how close Elliott and Kurt seemed these days, which turned into Kurt brushing him off because he was being ridiculous, which turned into Blaine saying he felt like Kurt was dismissing his feelings, which resulted in Kurt saying his feelings were unfounded, which turned into Blaine saying Kurt was basically saying Blaine's feelings weren't real.

Really, the whole thing had been blown out of proportion. But Kurt could tell this was going to be one of their big fights, so through gritted teeth he said, "Why don't we take this into our bedroom, Blaine?"

The curtains wouldn't offer any actual privacy, but it was the idea that counted.

Blaine was pacing, like he often did when they fought, while Kurt sat on the foot of their bed, watching him calmly, trying to remain in control.

"How many times are we going to have this fight?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you that Elliott is _not interested in me_? We are _just friends. _Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm too busy seeing the way he looks at you! And you don't even notice!"

"Because it's not real, Blaine! It's all in your head! Don't you think if Elliott was interested in me he'd have made his move already?"

"Elliott is a smart guy, Kurt. He's gearing up. He has a plan, and he's doing it in small increments."

"Do you have any idea how paranoid and _crazy _you sound right now?"

Blaine paused in his pacing, pursing his lips and nodding at Kurt. "So you're saying I'm crazy now."

"That is _not _what I meant and you know it," Kurt fired back. "You're taking everything I say and twisting it."

"You're completely dismissing my insecurities and feelings in this relationship!"

"That's not true! I'm telling you that you don't _need _to feel insecure because there is nothing happening between me and Elliott!"

"You're saying I'm crazy for even thinking it!"

"I am _not, _oh my _god._" Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He knew a way to stop this fight in its tracks. It was low, and it was dirty, but it was a way to effectively stop the fight—or at least shift the course it was going in. And so he stood up and said, "I don't even know why we're having this fight. I'm not the one with the cheating track record here."

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air and said, "I didn't even really cheat on you!"

Now that, Kurt didn't expect. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine, for his part, looked terrified. His eyes had gotten wide and his mouth was hanging open. He turned away from Kurt and said, "Never mind," starting to walk out of the room.

Kurt reached out for Blaine and grabbed onto his wrist before he could open the curtain, pulling him back. "No. What did you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, Kurt, let it go."

"Let it go? Let it _go_? Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Just drop it, _please_."

"You drop a bomb like that and you want me to leave it be?" Kurt yanked Blaine back and forced him to make eye contact. "What did you mean by that?"

Blaine pulled away and looked down, walking away from Kurt towards the bed and sitting down where Kurt had just been. Kurt idly noted the way the girls' conversation in the living room had gone quiet, and how the TV volume had turned down, and if he weren't so damn _terrified _of what the hell Blaine was talking about, he would've yelled to mind their own business.

But Blaine had said something that couldn't be taken back, and Kurt needed to get to the bottom of it.

"I didn't really cheat on you," Blaine repeated, head in his hands. "I lied."

Kurt blinked. "You lied."

"Yes."

"So there was no Eli?"

"No—well, yes, there was, but nothing happened. He messaged me, and I basically told him to fuck off."

Nothing was making sense. What Blaine was saying was crazier to Kurt than his earlier argument about Elliott.

"Okay, but then—so why did you say something happened? Why would you fly up here to tell me you were with someone else?"

Blaine looked up at him with those stupid, big, puppy-dog eyes and said, "Because I knew that was the only way to get you to break up with me."

The more Blaine spoke, the less sense he made to Kurt.

"Why would you want me to break up with you?"

"Because your life was so much better here, Kurt! You moved here and your life just…took off. New York swept you off your feet, and I saw how much happier you were living here, and I didn't want to hold you back. I didn't want to be the last thing tying you down to Ohio. I wanted you to be free to live your life here and not worry about your high school boyfriend stuck in a place you never wanted to return to."

Kurt nodded like he understood, but he really didn't. Not even a little bit. "So—so let me get this straight," and _god _he hated the way his voice cracked, he _so _did not want to cry right now. "You—you _lied _to me. You flew up here to New York and came up with this lie to tell me. You told me you cheated on me. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like you didn't love me enough. You broke my heart, and my trust, and our relationship; you broke _us. _And it was all a lie."

"That wasn't my intention, Kurt, I wasn't trying to—"

"Not your intention? Not your _intention_? Oh, okay, so what _was _your intention, Blaine? You thought you'd come here, and tell me the love of my life cheated on me, and I'd just break up with you and move on and live happily ever after here in New York?"

By now, the tears that had begun gathering in Kurt's eyes spilled over, splattering on his cheeks, and he _hated _it. Because this wasn't supposed to happen again. They were supposed to be good again. They had worked hard to rebuild what they had—the relationship, the trust, the intimacy. And here Blaine was smashing it to bits all over again.

Blaine was silent, and Kurt just couldn't take it. He shook his head and went over to their wardrobe. He grabbed one of their suitcases and dropped it down on their bed, then started snatching clothes off their hangers in the wardrobe and threw them into the suitcase.

"What—what are you doing?" Blaine asked, turning to face him.

"Packing."

"Wh—you're _leaving_?"

Kurt paused and said, "I can't even look at you right now, let alone sleep next to you." He continued his steps, blindly pulling clothes he wasn't sure even matched. "I need some time to think. I'm going home for a few days."

"It's the middle of the semester, Kurt. You have classes and work and—"

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine recoiled. "I did it to save you, because I didn't want to drag you down. I didn't want to get in the way of all the good things that were happening in your life."

Kurt slammed a pair of pants down in his suitcase and looked at Blaine, making direct eye contact. He was shaking, and crying, and he hated that he looked so weak right now when he was trying to show strength. "You were the only good thing in my life, Blaine. The only thing I cared about. You think I wouldn't have dropped everything to go back to Ohio and wait the school year out with you?"

"But that's exactly why I did it! That's the problem! I was holding you back from enjoying your life here."

Kurt shook his head. "You just don't even get it."

He stalked across the room and yanked the curtain back to see Santana, Rachel, and Dani all standing a few feet from him. They all jumped and turned away, pretending to not have been eavesdropping as blatantly as they were, but Kurt didn't even care. He went into the bathroom and started collecting his moisturizers. Blaine followed him into the bathroom, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt whipped his head around and gave him a look and Blaine immediately dropped his hand.

"Kurt, come on, I get that you're upset, but we need to talk about this. You can't just leave. Don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction?"

Kurt stilled, working his jaw, trying to control himself from saying something he'd regret. Instead, he turned to Blaine calmly and said, "An overreaction? You've just told me that all the pain you put me through, all the hurt, was for nothing. You broke my heart. You—you _ruined _me for _months_, and you're telling me now that it was all over nothing. That nothing even happened. That—that I felt _empty _and _broken _for months over nothing."

Blaine looked down, and to his credit had the decency to look apologetic and ashamed. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I wish I could believe you. I really do. But if you think our trust was broken before… I can't believe a word you say to me anymore."

Kurt took his bottles and headed back into their bedroom, dumping them in the suitcase before zipping it up and trailing it behind him on his way out. He paused at the door to slip on his coat and scarf and grab his keys.

As he opened the door, Blaine walked up to him and said, "Please don't go, Kurt. Just—just stay and talk to me about this. We're engaged. You can't just run away every time we have a fight."

"We both know this isn't a normal fight. I'm going home for a few days. I'll call you when I've had some time to think."

He stepped outside and shut the door with a finality no one could argue with.

… … …

…

… … …

After the door clicked shut, there was an overwhelming silence in the loft. Blaine stood by the door, staring at it as if he expected Kurt to open it again and come back, but he knew he wouldn't.

"You done fucked up," Santana said.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed.

Blaine ignored both of them and headed back into his and Kurt's room. He intended to sit on the edge of the bed, but missed it just barely and ended up sliding down the bed and sitting on the floor instead. He bent his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head into his hands.

He knew he fucked up. That was the worst part. He knew that Kurt had every right to be as mad as he was, and to leave, but Blaine was selfish and he just wanted Kurt to turn around and say he'd forgiven him. It was a shitty thing to do, Blaine knew, but for one, he never intended to tell Kurt at all, and for two, at the time he really was convinced he was doing the right thing.

From his place on the floor, he heard Rachel's soft footsteps approaching him, along with Santana's heels clacking across the floor with her.

"Maybe you should go after him," Rachel suggested.

"No way," Santana argued. "Did you see how pissed Hummel was? You can't go near him until he gives the green light."

Blaine groaned into his hands. "No offense, but I really don't want to hear it right now. Can you guys please just leave me alone?"

They were both quiet, but then he heard their footsteps going away again. When he looked up, Santana was staring pitifully at him and pulling his bedroom curtain closed.

He heard Dani leave shortly after that, and Rachel and Santana returning to the couch and turning the TV back up, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was how badly he'd messed up with Kurt.

It took a few hours, but he finally got off the floor and headed back out into the living room. Rachel glanced up at him but pointedly returned her attention to her book while Santana obviously stared up at him.

"Feel any better?"

"Nope."

"Still feel like shit?"

"Yep."

"Want to order pizza?"

"Absolutely."

Santana whipped out her phone and dialed their favourite place from a few blocks away, placing their regular order, before hanging up and patting the place on the couch next to her. "Have a seat while we wait, Blanderson."

Wordlessly, Blaine joined her on the couch, staring blankly at the women strutting down a runway in lingerie. When the pizza came, Santana answered the door and paid the delivery man before settling back down on the couch and handing an entire pizza to Blaine, who took it gratefully and silently.

It was a couple slices into dinner that Rachel asked, "How could you do that to him?"

Blaine paused with a pizza slice halfway to his mouth. He was about to answer when Santana cut in for him. "Mind your own business, Berry."

"I just don't understand—"

"I said mind your own business," Santana snapped, throwing Rachel one of her bitch looks. "Leave the kid alone. He already feels like shit. That fight wasn't any of our business so unless Blaine chooses to talk to us about it, you don't get to ask questions. Got it?"

Rachel frowned and grabbed her book and her plate of pizza and stood up. "You didn't have to be so mean, Santana. I'm just trying to understand why Blaine would hurt my best friend the way he did. It's my job to protect Kurt."

"No, it's Kurt's job to protect himself. He's not an infant. And then next up is Blaine. And then Kurt's dad. There's a whole list of people above you on Kurt's priority list. Go be self-righteous somewhere else."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, stomping off to her room and attempting to slam shut her curtain divider.

After a minute of silence, Blaine said, "Thank you for that. You didn't have to defend me."

Santana didn't answer him for a while. She was quiet for so long, in fact, that Blaine almost thought she hadn't even heard him, or didn't intend to answer at all. But after they'd both finished eating, and set aside the pizza, and the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show had ended and some infomercial started playing, Santana finally spoke.

"I did a similar thing. With Brittany." She paused, but Blaine knew that if he said something now, she might not continue, so he stayed quiet and let her take her time. "It was around the same time you and Kurt broke up. I sat her down in the choir room and sang her this awful Taylor Swift song that I knew she loved. And then I gave her this speech, with this bullshit story about some fucking 'energy exchange' that never even happened, and basically said that one of us cheating was probably an inevitability and we should just break things off before either of us got hurt."

Blaine hesitated before saying, "But she did get hurt. Both of you did."

"I know. But in my mind at the time, it was the right thing to do. I thought that if Britt and I continued our relationship the way we were, doing the long distance thing, it would self-destruct and we'd both end up a lot more hurt in the end." Santana shook her head, looking down at her nails. "I was stupid. It didn't matter the amount of pain—it still hurt, to do what I did. I regret it almost every day."

"Do you think you guys would still be together now if you hadn't?"

"That's the worst part. I don't know. And I never will."

Blaine nodded, letting Santana's words sink in. "What do you think I should do?"

"Let him cool off. If he's mad enough that he flew back to Ohio in the middle of the week, you can't go near him right now. What you did is really messed up, and right now he's going through everything you've ever said to him and wondering what was real and what was a lie. You have to give him time to sort through everything. He'll call you when he's ready, and then you can talk it through. But you have to respect his decision to be alone for a few days."

"Okay," Blaine said with a heavy sigh. "Okay."

He and Santana spent the rest of the evening watching TV together. It didn't really matter what was on; neither of them were paying it much attention. After a while, Rachel came out of her room and announced she was going to NYADA's dance studio to work on a number for her intermediate dance course. They watched her go but didn't move.

When it got late, Blaine stood up and announced he was going to bed. He went to the bathroom and did his nighttime routine, then paused just outside his bedroom curtain.

"Santana?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Would you… I haven't slept alone since I moved here. I've gotten used to sleeping with Kurt, and I just… I don't want to sleep alone."

Santana grabbed the remote from the table, turned the TV off, and walked over to Blaine, opening the curtain to his room with Kurt. "Come on. I was done with that show anyway."

She slipped off her bra without even taking off her shirt—something that fascinated Blaine to watch—and shirked off her skirt before climbing into bed with him. Blaine wasn't sure if Santana would be turned off by his request to sleep together, but as she scooted up behind him and threw her arm over his waist, cuddling him, Blaine realized that Santana missed the intimacy of sleeping with someone just as much as he would without Kurt here.

He drifted off into a fitful sleep with Santana's arm holding him securely, her breath ghosting against the back of his neck. It wasn't Kurt, but it was close enough.

… … …

It was a quiet next few days for Blaine. There was complete silence from Kurt, apart from the text Blaine had woken up in the middle of the night to that said _I got here safe _and Blaine had been relieved to have even received that much.

He tried to distract himself with classes and working at the diner, but it just wasn't the same without holding hands with Kurt down the halls of NYADA or bumping hips with him at the diner.

Blaine's world just wasn't the same without Kurt.

And the thing was, this was just like before. The silence from Kurt, and his notable absence in Blaine's life, it felt exactly like when Blaine had lied and they'd broken up in the first place. And after everything Blaine had done to try and reverse that stupid, absurd decision he made, he was right back where he started.

It wasn't like Blaine didn't know what he did was wrong. He knew it. Even when he'd done it back in October, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every part of him was screaming, _Don't do it! Don't hurt him like this! _But at the time, Blaine was honestly convinced it was the right thing to do. Everything he told Kurt about his motivations was true. Blaine was so lost in his own despair of missing Kurt that he didn't even consider Kurt felt the same way.

Which, if Blaine was honest, wasn't even entirely his fault. Kurt _had _started ignoring him. But even as he thought it, Blaine cringed, because he knew he sounded pathetic, even in his own mind.

Kurt had left on Tuesday, and it wasn't until that Friday night during dinner that Blaine's phone was vibrating on the kitchen table, Kurt's name and a picture of him kissing Blaine on the cheek flashing on Blaine's phone.

He swallowed his bite of pasta so quick he almost choked and answered his phone. "Hello? Kurt?"

"_Yeah, it's me. Hey, Blaine._"

"Hi."

"_Hey._"

"How—Um, how are you doing?"

"_I've been better._"

Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and ignoring Santana and Rachel at the table with him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I really am. You have to know, I never meant—"

"_I know._" Kurt paused, blew out a breath, and then said, "_I'm ready to talk about this now, if you want, but my dad wants me to stay here until Sunday._"

Blaine shot up from his chair and headed into the bedroom. "That's okay. I'll book a flight right now."

"_Blaine—no, that's not what I meant. You don't have to do that."_

"Well I want to, Kurt, it's been three days and I've been going crazy without you. I need to see you. I want to talk this out."

He heard Kurt hesitate on the other end of the line before sighing. _"Yeah, alright. I guess I'll see you soon, then."_

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible. Look, Kurt, I—I love you. You know that, right?"

"_I do. I know, Blaine. I love you too."_

And god, just hearing Kurt say those words to him again made Blaine pause in his packing and sag with relief. It was like all the tension that had been mounting over the past few days just melted away. "Okay, then I'll see you soon."

"_Alright."_

They hung up, neither one of them saying goodbye to the other, and Blaine finished packing. He zipped up his suitcase and headed for the door. Santana was standing by it, holding his keys.

"Good luck."

Blaine paused, taking his keys. He pulled Santana in for a hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Go make things right with Hummel. I'm tired of feeling your morning wood."

Blaine huffed out a laugh and left.

… … …

…

… … …

Kurt had barely slept at all in three days.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being home, because he did. And it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the time with his dad, because he did. And it wasn't that he didn't miss being home, because he did.

But he missed Blaine. He missed curling up behind Blaine and throwing an arm over his waist, and the way Blaine would lace his fingers through Kurt's and squeeze tight. He missed feeling Blaine's warmth radiating through him, permeating his bones and lighting his soul ablaze with the sheer intimacy of it. He missed waking up on his back with Blaine's head on his chest and his fingers absently tracing Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt just missed his fiancé.

So even though it was nearing midnight, and Kurt was brushing his teeth after having just completed his moisturizing routine, and he was about ready to get into bed, when he heard a soft, timid knock at his front door, Kurt didn't hesitate for a second before rinsing out his mouth and flying down the stairs to answer the door.

Blaine looked as bad as Kurt felt.

Before any words were exchanged, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a fierce hug, arms coming up to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I _missed _you," Kurt said, and he felt Blaine melt in his arms.

"I missed you too, Kurt."

And god, Kurt hated the way Blaine's voice broke on his name.

When they broke apart, Kurt cleared his throat and stepped back. "Um, come in. I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow morning."

"I said I was booking a flight right when you called, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I just… Never mind. It's not important. I'm glad you're here."

"Are you?" Blaine asked. It wasn't a jab, it was an honest question, and Kurt smiled sadly.

"Of course."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt held out a hand to Blaine. "Want to go up to my room?"

"Sure," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

They went upstairs in silence, Blaine setting his bag in the corner of the room and then joining Kurt on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so—I'm _so _sorry, Kurt," Blaine started. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I know that my thinking was just totally backwards, but at the time I was convinced that I was doing what was best for you."

"How could you think saying you slept with someone else was what was best for me?" Kurt asked. He stood up, shaking his head. "I mean, that's what I don't understand, Blaine. Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why couldn't you just tell me that the distance was hard, and you felt like I was leaving you behind? That's what it was, wasn't it? Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it felt dumb. I felt pathetic for feeling so empty just because you'd gone to New York. I was the one to push you to go there. I encouraged you to start your life up there, to not wait for me, and I'm so glad I did, Kurt, but I never thought I'd feel so…I don't know, unwanted, I guess."

Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and took both of Blaine's hands in his. "How could you ever think I don't want you? I love you, Blaine, so much that it scares me sometimes. The whole time I was in New York without you, all I could think of was how much better it would be when you were there too. All of the things I was doing, I imagined how much better they'd be once you joined me. To have you by my side, holding my hand, whispering little comments to each other. All I wanted was to experience New York _with _you."

"Then why did you stop answering my calls, or my texts, and brushing me off?"

"Because it hurt me to talk to you when you were so far away from me." Kurt sat back on his heels, rubbing a hand down his face and completely ruining his moisturizing routine. "I guess that doesn't make much sense, either."

Kurt sat on the floor in silence for a while. Eventually, Blaine slid down the bed and joined him on the floor, placing a hand on Kurt's knee. "What made you finally decide to call me? That you were ready to talk?"

"My dad. I told him about our fight, and he helped me. He said that it was a really messed up thing to do, and he didn't understand why you did it, but he told me that if I was really serious about this relationship, and our engagement, I can't let something like this break us. Because it's about commitment. We're both going to make mistakes, and say and do stupid things, but we have to learn how to work through it together. Because that's what marriage is."

Kurt paused, reaching forward and cupping the side of Blaine's face in one hand. "And I do want to marry you, Blaine. I want to marry you and have kids with you and grow old with you. But I just… How can I trust you? At first I couldn't trust you because I thought you cheated on me, and now I can't trust you because you didn't and you lied about it. And you can't have a relationship without trust."

Blaine rose up on his knees and knelt right in front of Kurt, pulling Kurt's hand from his face and holding it tightly in both of his. "You can trust me, Kurt. I promise you can. And I will do anything and everything you want me to so I can prove that to you. I know I messed up, believe me. I never wanted any of this. But I _just _got you back earlier this year, and I _can't _lose you again. What you and I have—it's special. Not everyone gets to experience this. And we've come too far to let that go."

Kurt took a minute to think. He sat there, staring into Blaine's open and honest and _pleading _eyes, taking shallow breaths because even now Blaine still took his breath away. After a minute, he slipped his free hand to Blaine's waist and squeezed, rising up to kiss his fiancé.

Blaine immediately dropped Kurt's hand and grabbed Kurt's face in both of his, deepening the kiss. He breathed out through his nose, the air sweeping across Kurt's skin, and leaned forward until Kurt was falling backwards. Blaine followed him, moving his lips with Kurt's like they'd become so practiced at doing.

After a while, Kurt gently pushed Blaine away. Blaine got the hint and rolled off of him, lying next to him on the floor.

Kurt rolled over onto his side and looked at Blaine. "You can't do something like that again," Kurt said seriously. "You can't lie to me anymore. Not about something small like when I ask if something looks good on me, and not about something big like this. I don't care if the truth is going to hurt my feelings. A little white lie is not little to me, not anymore."

"Okay," Blaine said quickly. "No lies. Ever again."

"So if I make us dinner and I've slaved over a hot stove for hours and I ask you how it is and you hate it?"

"I'll say I like some of your other recipes better and that one's a dud."

"And if I ask you what you think of a floral arrangement for the wedding that looks god awful to anyone but me?"

"I'll say let's keep looking because that one doesn't feel right."

"And if we have really bad sex and it's my fault and I ask you how it was?"

Blaine pulled a face and said, "You'd really ask me how it was after having sex?"

Kurt cracked a smile. "Probably not."

"The sex could never be bad, anyway. Not with you." Blaine leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. "Are we okay, then?" he asked when he pulled back.

Kurt reached up a hand to caress Blaine's cheek. "Yeah. We're okay. Just don't lie to me anymore, okay? I know we're kind of joking right now, but I'm serious."

"I know. I'm sorry I ever did."

"I know."

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, let's go to bed."

Blaine stood up first and held a hand out to Kurt, which Kurt gratefully took as Blaine helped him up. They went to the bed and started to climb under when Blaine grabbed Kurt's body pillow out from under the covers and looked at him with an amused expression.

Kurt snatched it and threw it across the room, half smiling. "Shut up. I missed cuddling you. I needed something to hold onto at night."

"It's okay," Blaine said, getting situated in bed. "I got Santana to sleep with me these past few nights you were gone."

"Really? Santana cuddled?"

"Oh, yeah. She's a pretty good big spoon too." Blaine laced his fingers through the hand Kurt had thrown across his waist and kissed Kurt's palm. "Not as good as you, though."

"Obviously."

Blaine laughed softly. "Do you think your dad or Carole will be mad to see me when we wake up?"

"No. It was their idea to call you. My dad probably knew you'd hop on the first plane here."

Blaine tugged Kurt's arm more securely around him and Kurt smiled, holding tighter and kissing the back of Blaine's neck, settling in there. He threw a leg over Blaine's for good measure and tangled their bodies even more.

"I'm sorry we fought," Blaine said. "I'm sorry I screwed us up so bad."

"It's okay. We'll get through it like we get through everything. We're Kurt and Blaine. Nothing is ever going to come between us again. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"I love you, Blaine. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't, I promise. I love you, too."

And it was only with Kurt's arms wrapped around the love of his life that he finally got a full night's sleep for the first time that week. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a promise to himself to never fight with Blaine again.

Two weeks later they fought over who left the TV on all day.

The make-up sex they had that night made it all worth it.


End file.
